


A Simple Diary

by MissMeggie



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: leverageland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker keeps a diary</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Diary

At first glance I am simply are red leather diary bought by a young girl in a stationery store in the Bronx.

But I am much more than that I am the secret keeper, the thought holder of Parker.

Sometimes the thoughts are deep and personal those of someone whose felt she's never fit but is suddenly finding her place. The twenty some odd pages on the warm fuzzy feeling Alec Hardison's smile elicits. The way Eliot makes her feel safe. The way Sophie makes her feel understood. The way Nate makes her feel useful.

Then there's the none sense that if I had a brain would make it hurt.

There was the whole fruit loops pros/cons list…just don't ask…

There was the five pages dedicated to the prettiness of Eliot's hair.

Then she lost me for two months, stuck me back in a safe she never uses. I've spent the past week as coaster. Now though, the Louve's floor plans are being drawn on my pages and I know she wants to steal the Mona Lisa.

Oddly enough, that's something she has never stolen…eh, give her time.

She uses a diamond tennis bracelet once worn by Grace Kelly to mark her place and closes me and sits me aside.

To you I am a just book. To Parker I am important.


End file.
